Five Nights At Freddy's: The Next Generation Part 2
by depressed panda221
Summary: Where has Rose gone, what awaits at the new pizzeria, how will things play out when she is frequently passing out, and she has all her memories intact unlike her parents' and her friends' parents?


Five Nights at Freddy's: The Next Generation Pt2

My eyes opened slightly, being able to see a small amount of sunlight streaming through the partially opened curtains. My father, Foxy was not here. I peeked out the Pirate Cove curtains, and looked at the show stage. The three animatronics, who were normally there, were not. Could they have already been taken to the new location? When I opened my eyes fully, I was not in the new Pirate Cove, but in the back stage storage area, with mascot heads and the other three new animatronics. A chicken, a bear and a bunny. They were the children watched get murdered. Murdered? I looked at my hands. I was no longer human. No, I had completely forgotten I had been killed, by the child murderer that had found his next four victims.

I stared at the ceiling, wondering how I missed being picked up by Foxy and being carried out of the room. Then, I remember once I asked Mom my favour, my world went black. The chicken started to stir. Her eyes opened, and looked at me with pink-ish purple-ish eyes. She looked scared when she saw me, but stopped when she realised I was crying. She ran to my side to comfort me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me politely. She was sweet like Chica, so I assumed she must be Senerita. "My name's Senerita. What's yours?" she asked again.

"I'm…" I broke off. I couldn't tell her that my actual name is Rose, but I couldn't remember who I wanted to possess. I looked beside me and saw a fox tail. Then, the memories came flooding back.

"I'm.. Foxina. Nice to meet you, Spanish Girl." I joked. She seemed insulted at first, but then, laughed with me. The other two woke up. I realised that I only saw two children go into the back stage room the last day I saw.

"Okay. Now that we are all awake, who are we really? What are our soul names?" I asked everyone and let go of the clutches of the metal body and my soul flew into the air. The others seem to understand, and did the same. The chicken's soul was a little girl, with blond hair and green eyes. She also had a pair of jeans and a green top. She looked about nine or ten.

"My real name is Amber. I died in this very room." I saw her visibly crying, but made no sound. The bear's possessor is a boy around ten or eleven.

"I'm Dante, and I also died in this very room. I had followed Amber as I was killed by that rotten murderer." The boy spoke in a clear and strong voice. The last one was hovering above the bunny's head. He looked vaguely familiar. Then, I shot back to my human existence. It was, no other than my best friend, Mike Schmit.

"My name is Mikey. I killed myself when my best friend died. What is your name?" He asked me. I looked down. I was still wearing the same clothes as I did when I died. I could see the stab mark from my death. I could see the others wounds as well. They were all in their chests.

"My name is Rose. I died in the arms of my friend, Foxy. I was killed in this very room." I sighed, and that's when Mikey's spirit floated towards me and hugged me.

"Rose! I didn't know you were possessing one of the new animatronics." I felt Mikey shudder, in sadness and happiness. I hugged him back.

"Hey, Mikey. I wanted to tell you but, this was something I wasn't sure if you would take it well." I whispered in his ear. I didn't want to hurt him if I told him.

I went back into my shiny animatronic body, and took a deep breath. Human footsteps came to Back stage, and I stood up. They only mumbled, but apart from that, they were silent. They lifted the other animatronics onto a flatbed they had carried, from a truck. One of the workers lifted me up onto the flatbed with the others. I looked at the crew, as they carried us to the truck. They all smiled at me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think they're my friends.

When we were safely put into the truck and it started to move, I looked around the truck, half expecting that Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were in the back. I didn't see them, but the others had looked quite comfortable. My vision started to straighten out, as I still half asleep, and their features started to become clearer. I was sitting by myself on the left wall of the truck and the others were facing me. Senerita had yellow feathers and an orange beak. She looked similar to Chica, but much more childish, and more kid-friendly. Benjamin had violet as his shiny colour and light purple inside his ears. I looked over at Frank, but he somehow, looked sad or more so, discouraged. His hat and bow tie were both a light blue. He had light brown all over his body. He had a microphone in his right hand and his bow tie in the other.

I went over to the massive window at the back of the truck and looked out at the scenery. Then, I focused on my reflection. I didn't recognised myself at first, but then I remembered that I was no longer a little girl, but an animatronic female fox, Foxina. My metal was red, rather than auburn, and my eyes were chocolate brown, instead of green. I had a pair of black leggings underneath a light red skirt that fanned out around my waist, and with an orange sleeveless top with a white skull and crossbones imprinted on it. I felt something tickle the back of my neck, when I checked, I had a tail! All of it was red apart from one section, which was white. I looked at my hands. Or should I say hand. I only had one hand, as the other one was a hook, but it seemed detachable. I looked again at my reflection and I had an eyepatch over one of my eyes. When I lifted it up, I was still able to see, so it was probably just a pirate accessory.

I turned back to the gang, but they seemed down. Ben was holding a magazine he had found on the floor. Frank and Senerita had huddled around the magazine too. It was a magazine about the new pizzeria. I was on the logo off to the side. All the others were there too, and our parents were there too, but when I studied the logo closer, I was the only one with two animatronics of the same species of animal. I looked at the cartooned versions of others, to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but they weren't. I was the only one with two parents.

I saw an article that was named 'Foxina Facts' and read a bunch of dot points. Then, I read the final one.

'Foxina is the only animatronic who has two parents, Foxy and Toy Foxy, who was uncovered by a man who recently lost his daughter, Rose.' Were the others mad at me for what they had read? Were they jealous of me? Were they sad from how they only had one parent?

"Are you guys mad at me for this?" I whispered, breaking the silence and pointing at the article.

"What? No, we're not mad at you. We just read that last part, and remembered that your soul's name is … Rose. Did your real father uncover Toy Foxy?" Frank asked. I frowned and turned around facing the window again, and said angrily "I don't want to talk about it. I never want to talk about it AGAIN!?" I then curled up into a ball and cried, and when I rubbed my cheeks, I saw black. That would be from the oil, dummy. You are a robot now. Please stop crying My little voice said to me trying to cheer me up, but I just pushed it to the side of my thoughts.

We arrived at the pizzeria in a few hours time. The workers opened the front of the truck, and the flatbed made a comeback. Before the workers could step into the truck, my friends and I went and sat on the flatbed ourselves. The workers jaws dropped to the floor. The gang giggled and snorted, but I didn't make a sound. My feelings were so mixed up, I wasn't sure whether to be angry, or sad, or even happy.

The workers stopped at the door, realising that they had hit a problem. When they put the flatbed down to figure out how to solve it, we all jumped off the flatbed, and we pushed the doors open. My eyes opened wide, almost falling off my endoskeleton. Everything, from the floor to the ceiling, was inviting. Bunting was hung around the walls and each doorway was covered in glitter. We all entered into the dining area and show stage. Each table was parallel to the show stage, and had party hats all laid out. Each chair had a star plastered to the back of it, either being gold, or red. The show stage was beautiful. It had the colourful bunting from the entrance. It was also bright, and it had a sun and a couple of clouds from the previous location. We all looked next to the tables, that were neatly set out, to see our parents standing there. We all ran up yelling their names.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so glad that you are safe and sound. I saw a magazine on the floor, and I had kept it in my treasure bag which was just a postman's bag. I pulled it out and handed it to them. They must have read the last Foxina Fact as Mom clapped her hands over her mouth, and Dad's eyes started to shine less.

"Oh, my little girl. Don't blame yourself for this mess. Hey, how about we got to Pirate's cove." Mom held my hand and walked me to Pirate Cove, which was still the same as the previous location's, with purple curtains, imprinted with silver stars.

I pulled back the curtain and saw several different areas, and some of them had doors. I went up to one that had a sign on it, that was had green felt letters that read 'Foxina's room' and the hand drawn picture of Foxy that he had gave to me when I first met him. My mind started to spin. I held the sides of my head and screamed, and Mom and Dad rushed to my side. The light started to flicker, and my world went black.

I woke up with a start, my tail shaking with anxiety. What happened to me? And, most importantly, where am I? I looked around the blue and purple room. There were fairy lights around all around my bed, and bunting was hung around the walls. I took long deep breaths, trying to stop myself from passing out again. My room looked very happy and calming. I looked on my bedside table. I had my eyepatch and hook laying there. I looked at my hands again. I had two proper hands. I knew my hook was detachable. There was also an alarm clock that was red and digital numbers were blue. Then, I noticed a photograph of my parents together. Dad' arm was leaning on Mom's shoulder, and they looked happy. I tried to walk when I got out of bed, but my legs were so shaky, I couldn't walk. I collapsed on the floor, and made a tremendous clatter. Dad ran into my room, and picked me up and placed back on my bed.

"Lassie, what was up when ye were outside yer room?" Dad wondered worried, as he sat next to me. I tried to think, finding it hard to remember. Then, I remembered the picture.

"Dad, there was a picture on my door, and it was the same as the one you gave to me, when we first met. The one of you? It made me remember back when I was…. Rose. Then, I passed out." When I mentioned the name 'Rose', Dad's face dropped a little. He hugged me, and I felt all of my worries and fears wash away.

"Foxina, don't forget that if you want to talk about that or talk about your past, we can. Oh, and I almost forgot to give this to you." Dad dived his hand into his pocket and took out a gold coin. He placed it in my hand, and I remembered it when I first came to the pizzeria, but this time, world didn't spin. It stayed still, and I was almost too shocked to speak.

When Dad left the room, I was strong enough to walk again. I saw a blue jewellery box, and when I opened it, I heard the same beautiful melody that used to play on my phone. I placed the coin in, and I realised that there was a note inside. I opened it carefully. It read-

Foxina,

You are a special lassie, who is brave, strong and selfless.

We want you to know that we are proud of you, and even though you are a bit stubborn, you are still our little girl.

Love you 'til the end of the universe,

Mom and Dad

My heart was pounding with warmth. I looked at my clock, and it was ten o'clock. I immediately felt drowsy, and I sat in my bed and turned off my lamp. However, I couldn't sleep. I was excited, scared and angry at the same time. I was excited for the opening of this place, scared because I'm afraid that the kids won't like me, and angry because of what Frank had asked me, back in the truck. I was so angry of what they had said, that I felt a little guilty. I shouldn't have yelled at them. That was just being stubborn. I can't believe I did that. I was such an idiot. Just then, my self-doubt had turned into my self-encouragement.

You are not an idiot. You are sweet and kind. You're just overreacting. You need to calm down. Frank was just inquisitive about it, that's all. Please, just look on the bright side. In the distance, I could hear some sort of circus music, and it was growing further away, but it helped me fall asleep.

I opened my eyes, and found the smell of breakfast was filling my nose. I sprung out of bed and yanked my door open. The smell grew stronger and stronger. When reached the front of Pirate Cove, I saw Mom bent over the stove, cooking bacon and eggs. I looked around the house, but couldn't find Dad.

'Hey, Mom, where did Dad go?" I asked Mom, who was so concentrated on cooking breakfast, she didn't know I was there, and she jumped.

'Oh, Foxina, you scared me. Your father is off doing some errands. He will be back in time for breakfast."

While Mom was making breakfast, I went over to the teapot and myself a cup of tea and went and sat down at the table. The newspaper was lying flat on the table. I looked at the front page, seeing n big bold letters read 'New Pizzeria Opening In A Week!' I had one week to find out if this place had staff already, or if I could raid the kitchen with Chica and Senerita. Mom emptied out the bacon and eggs from the pan and onto three different plates. Just at that moment, Dad opened the curtains, and hugged Mom.

"Good morning, my little adventurer. How are ye?" Dad asked me after he grabbed two plates of food (as he had taken of his hook) and placed one in front of me and one in front of him.

"Morning, Dad. I'm much better this morning. I did hear some strange sounds last night. Some sort of circus music, and at one point, even the power going out. Any idea of what those noises were?" I looked at Dad suspiciously, and I saw him turn red in embarrassment.

"Ahh… No. No idea at all. You must be having strange dreams, my lassie. Maybe you hit your head when you fell on the floor last night." Dad said, his voice going higher and higher, the more he lied. I giggled and left my chair to go make Dad a cup of coffee. Once I put in a few sugars, I brought down the mug, and placed it in front of Dad, who was now reading the newspaper.

"Foxina, my girl, the editors put in a poll from a local primary school of who they were most excited to meet. Look at this." Dad pointed to a bunch of coloured bars, and with a bunch of names. I read the numbers at the end.

Benjamin The Bunny 29%

Foxina The Fox 56%

Frank Fazbear 32%

Senerita The Chicken 12%

I had the highest in the polls, and one weeks' time, a bunch of kids will be waiting outside Pirate Cove waiting for me to come out. That's nerve wracking. Even scary, so maybe I'll ask my friends if we should put together a first time show. I ate my eggs and bacon as fast as I could, but not too fast. I finish up my tea and wave goodbye to Mom and Dad.

I head up to the show stage, where I see Senerita sitting with a brand new cupcake, Ben was strumming the string on his guitar in a vaguely familiar tune, and Frank was sitting alone, looking at a plushie of himself. I went up on the stage and caught their attention with a gong. Don't ask me why the Puppet had a gong in his box. The other three looked up at me in fright.

"Ok, guys, we need to talk. We have our grand opening next week. What are we gonna do? We should always make the first show, the best!" I piped up. Frank looked at me as though I was crazy. The other two however had scrambled over to each other and where whispering things, making sure I couldn't overhear them. Frank mouthed a sentence that I couldn't understand. He beckoned me back stage, and I wondered what he was doing. Was he making sure the others couldn't hear us? Was he being a grouch like he has been since I yelled at him yesterday in the truck?

He looked at me sternly when I stood in front of him.

"What are you doing? A grand opening show?! Are you kidding me? We haven't even settled in here. You can't just plan an opening show out of the blue! What gave you such a terrible idea?!" Terrible idea?! My idea was brilliant, but the raincloud had to rain on the birthday party. I assumed that he hadn't read the newspaper.

"Well, there was something in the newspaper about a poll that was hosted by the editors at a local primary school, about who they're most excited to meet."

"I must have been the highest. I mean, I'm the son of Freddy. I bet you were the lowest." How dare he. I nearly screamed at his face.

"Did someone mess with your circuit board and change your mood wire? You came in at the second highest. I was the highest. You had 32%, I had 56%! What is with you? You have been acting like a grouch ever since we got here, or to be more precise, since I yelled at you in the truck!" I breathed heavily, baring my teeth, as I watched his face drop. He looked sorry and guilty. I slowly started to pull my lips together and dropped my tail. He sat up on the bench where a bunch of spare head where sitting. I shoved a couple away and sat next to him. He looked down at his feet, in complete silence. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Frank. I have a bit of a temper, and I am also offended easily." I explained to him, but he seemed to understand.

"Heh. That would have been handy to know before I asked you that question." He looked up and gave me a weak smile. I snorted and tried to stifle my laughter, but failed. I jumped down from the bench and he looked at me kindly, and jumped down too. I grabbed a piece of paper from one of the spare supplies boxes. I scribbled down some ideas that I had written down in my notebook that I kept in my treasure bag, and passed the sheet over to Frank. He seemed unsure if he should grab it or not. He blushed a light pink, and then grabbed it.

When we had finished writing down every idea we could think and then find a way to put a horrible pun line in there, we started to pack up. Just as I was going to head out the door, when Frank called my name. I swung my head back towards him and he blushed for a moment. I walked towards him and he straightened up.

"Well, Foxina. I have to tell him something." How did I know that he was going to confess to me. He started to shiver and he stumbled on his words. I just looked at him annoyed, with raised eyebrows and folded arms.

"All I need to say is…. I admire you. You are strong and brave and at times, stubborn. Unlike me, who's shy and unconfident and a bit temperamental, but you help me along. And you know when you passed out some days ago.." I cut him off. My expression changed with my tail up, and my eyebrows looking scared.

"Wait? A few days ago? I was only knocked out for a few hours." I was confused.

"No, you were knocked out for days. Two to be precise. Your parents were so worried, and I knew because I went to apologise. I saw your mom crying at the table. Your father looked just as worried. He had his hands were on her shoulders. I asked them if everything was okay, and they told about the issue. I also told them about my feelings for you. Your father looked a bit concerned at first, but then, he said it was okay if I told you and even told me to do this." He said with such admiration and wonder. My eyes were wide open now.

"I really like you, Foxina. And I really like you, Rose." Dante lifted into the air for a brief moment, and then returned to his body. Frank leaned forward and touched my lips. My eyes were now open with surprise, and my tail felt like someone had put bricks on top of it. I waited 'til he finished, and I leaned forward and hugged him. He must have felt the same way about the hug, as he hugged me back.

We met up with Senerita and Ben and shared our ideas with each other. In our final results, we did get to have a pun show, but only two. Once the band has finished their songs, they will tell the kids that I will be wanting to do a sea shanty with all the little mateys. I will say no the first time, but when Frank says it's for the kids, I will agree and the Pirate Cove curtains will open. After a quick run through the lines (which was carefully written by Ben) we all went home, well except for Frank who went home with me. When I came through the curtains, Mom and Dad looked up in excitement when they saw Frank.

"Oh, my little girl is growing up. I'm so proud of you for being social enough to go out with someone!" Mom was hugging me, which was embarrassing. Dad didn't say anything, but I could tell he was proud too.

"Mom, Dad. I didn't say I was going out with Frank…" Frank's expression dropped, but I looked at him, suddenly having a light bulb moments. "buuuuut I could go out with him if you let me." I giggled slightly, and Mom squealed and Dad nodded. I suddenly remembered Frank. What if his dad, Freddy, doesn't allow him to go out with me. Oh, God, Oh, God, OH, GOD! I started to freak out so much that I thanked Frank for walking me home, and ran to my room, slamming the door loudly.

When I had finally thought I was alone, I felt a tear roll down my face, followed by another and another 'til there was a whole cascade of tears falling down my face like a black waterfall. I started to quietly cry, and then a bit louder. Mom and Dad came in, and they seemed concerned.

"Honey, why did you run off? You seemed very sad. What's up?" Mom has a way where I can tell her anything, and she gestured for Dad to leave so we could a girl- to- girl talk. I buried my snout into Mom's body and felt her arms make an inescapable hug.

"When you guys said I could go out with Frank, I thought about… F…F…. Freddy and if he wouldn't let him go out with me. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone, so I ran in here." I explained through sobs. Mom held me so close, that I thought that she was trying to suffocate me. Mom stopped hugging me and said she would get Dad to talk to me. Mom left and a few minutes later, a heard wrapping on my door.

Dad entered and hugged instantly once sat on my bed.

"Explain what happened, Foxina." I repeated what I told Mom and he handed me a red handkerchief, one that looked awfully familiar. I shot back to my human existence, my world spinning around and around. The light started flickering, and I started to sway, and my world went black again.

I woke up again, to find myself in front of the TV and I was lying on the sofa. My favourite channel was on and I had the coffee table right next to me. On the table, was some hot chocolate, in my favourite mug by my side. Frank was sitting on the end of the couch, watching me, as if I was his favourite show.

"She's awake! Foxy, Toy! She's awake!" I sat up and everything seems to slowly become clear. Mom and Dad ran towards Frank and I. Mom went to go make me some food, and Dad went to go talk to the security guard.

"Frank…" I said breathlessly, and coughed. He grabbed the mug of hot chocolate and pressed it to my mouth and tilted it slightly, and I took a small sip.

"Frank.." I said again, less breathless. He shuffled up so close to me, that he was sitting on my toes.

"Yes? What is it Foxina?" he answered.

"What did your dad think about *cough* us going out? That's why I ran off crying."

"Well, he said no, so I came over to tell you and your parents, but when I saw you lying on your sofa, they wanted me to stay in case you woke up and started to cry again. Your dad talked to my dad, so I can go out with you." He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

One Week Later…

I was standing near the outside of my house, getting ready to perform for the kids. Frank finished the last note.

"Okay, everyone. I would like you to get your dancing shoes ready, because over here, we have Pirate Cove and my friend Foxina wants to dance with you." Frank said to the kids, and turned to Pirate Cove.

"What are you talking about, Frank. I didn't say that at all!" I said in my pirate voice, and I heard a few kids from the audience say 'aww' really sadly.

"Well, the kids wanna dance with you too, Foxina." Frank added to his last sentence. Then, I pretended to lift my spirits.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Get ready to watch a pirate do a sea shanty." I sprang out of my home, and saw a lot of the kids look up in awe. I danced the best I could, and a few kids joined in with me, trying to copy my moves.

When the show was done, I shouted down to the kids, "If you're searching for an adventure, come down to Kid's Cove to see my mom and Dad. I'll see you there." I front flipped of the stage and went into the new Kid's Cove and before me stood a big pirate ship, called The Red Fox. It was mostly made of wood, and what it was, was a playground on one side and a pirate roleplaying area on the other. It had on red stripe down the middle of the ship. The front of the ship had a big fox head carved into it, and a fox's tail carved into the back of it. Many of the kids watched me when I jumped aboard my family ship. Many kids looked excited to play on it. Mom and Dad were there already. Mom was wearing a pirate vest and hat and had her parrot on her shoulder, her eyepatch flipped down, and Dad was on the other side of the ship, wearing his hook and eyepatch, and also wearing a vest and hat, only much greater than Mom's. I had a vest over my sleeveless top but you could still see the design. Dad handed me my hook and I put it on.

"Okay, my mateys. Before I can let you on The Red Fox, we need to lay down some ground rules first.

No touching Foxy or Toy Foxy.

No playing rough

Come to my mom, dad or I if there is a problem.

Don't touch any of your fellow pirates

And finally, have fun!

The kids jumped on the ship and started climbing and playing together. All these pirates were playing nicely, when a little girl came up to me.

"What's wrong, lassie?" I asked kindly. She was sobbing. I saw a scratch on her leg that was bleeding.

"Some of the boys in the roleplaying area tripped me up and said I couldn't play with them." She cried. I looked through my treasure bag, and found a plaster. I carefully placed it on the little girl's knee. She stopped crying and smiled.

"Now, can you show me where the boys are?" I asked her. She nodded, and I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders. I climbed the stairs, and when the little girl pointed to where a group of three boys were playing, I strode up to them with a fierce look.

"Excuse me, laddies. This little lassie tells me you pushed her over and said she couldn't play with you. Is that true? Be honest, please." I asked sternly. The boys looked down at the ground, and nodded sadly.

"Laddies, we can't have that kind of behaviour on The Red Fox. If you are complained to again, I will have to send you back to your parents." The boys nodded, and the little girl went up to them, and what happened next was completely unexpected.

"Tag, you're it." She said as she tagged one of the boys and ran off. The boys laughed and chased one another and the little girl. I giggled and sighed.

At the end of the day, all the kids parents came to the ship and called their names.

"Before you leave the pizzeria, we want you all to take a sheet of paper and draw what you're day was like here." I explained to the kids in front of me and I handed them out to each child who came up to me.

I sighed as they shut the doors to the pizzeria, and waited for the lights to turn off. When the pizzeria went dark, I heard crying from the stage, and when I looked Senerita, sitting in tears with Chica. I stepped onto the stage and sat next to her when her mother went to go get her, her favourite pizza.

"What's wrong, Sen?" I asked her, and she looked up at me.

"Foxina, you know the pizzeria 'Circus Baby's Pizza World'?" She asked me. I knew the pizza place, or at least heard of it from kids running up and down the ship.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you know that scooper thing they have?" I didn't know what it looks like, but I know what it does. If they thought there was something bad inside you, the scooped you, and they try to repair you. It's not very pleasant.

"Yes?"

"Well, they brought that thing here too. And when I walked past the kitchen, I heard one of the chefs saying that was going to be scooped, and that one of us has to do it, and they said that you had to scoop me." She burst into tears again. I had to scoop my best friend? No, I couldn't. She was so cute and friendly and kind.

I went home to get ready to go out with Frank, so when he turned up, I told him everything I knew, including when.

"That's horrible. Without her in the band, I won't have any backing vocals." He seemed really sad. The scooping was tomorrow when the pizzeria was closed.

It was the time of the scooping and I went into the room where it was. The controls were not that complicated. I saw Senerita become visible, with the help of an employee. I watched in sadness, as my best friend was placed in front of that horrible scooper thing, with a flashing light on the side. I sighed and Frank stood right near the door of the scooping area. Senerita was visibly crying, and I couldn't help by let a few tears roll down my cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry, ameigo. I am so sorry, Senerita. " I saw Frank watch me starting to push the lever to scoop her, and that's when he ran in. Frank ran in front of the scooper, and in front of Senerita. It was too late to stop the scooper. After hitting him three times in the stomach, I watched on in horror as oil spilled out of hi and I saw his soul fly out of him. I opened the door to the scooping area, and rushed to his side.

"Why did you do that? WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE HAVE TO DIE?" I screamed at him, and he held my hand.

"Because I love you, Foxina and I always will. Fix me and keep Dante in your room." Frank closed his eyes and his gears stopped whirring. Tears started running down my eyes.

"Frank, please get up. PLEASE! FRANK!" I cried, my tears spilling onto his metal. Senerita and I picked him up and took him to the back stage, where we had our first alone time together.

I put all of this parts on to the bench next to him. Then, I ran off and called for Dad to bring a jar and help me. When Dad saw who was lying on the bench, I could hear his gears skipping beats. I grabbed the jar out of his hands and placed Dante in there. He seemed quite happy to stay in there. I stayed up all night that night to fix him. I was so tired and sad, but I pushed his last piece into pace, I twisted the lid of the jar and Dante circled in the sky a couple of times before going into Frank's body. I could hear his gears starting up again. He opened his eyes and I looked at him and my eyes filled with tears.

"Frank! You're back. Please, don't ever do that again, and I had to stay up all night to fix you." I said crying into him as I hugged him.

"Foxina, I am so sorry, but I couldn't stand you without your best friend." He whispered, apologetically

"And I can't stand to be without you." He kissed me on the cheek.

That's all folks and until next time, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it.

Love you Mozart,

Pandas.

P.S I would love to either help you with 'Unexpected Attachment' or help launch a new series together.


End file.
